Eternamente Amor
by Carol Couto
Summary: Em frente ao muro que vai selar sua vida, Milo põese a pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu com e ele e Camus, e se pergunta se o amor vencerá, será que ele achará a resposta para esta pergunta? Leia para descubri!


Solidão. Acho que é essa a melhor palavra que descreve o que senti quando ele partiu, ainda me lembro naquele dia pela manhã nós fizemos amor até não agüentar mais, e então eu cai pesadamente sobre o corpo de Camus. Ele por sua vez sorriu, como quase nunca fazia, e murmurou um "Je'taime" em meu ouvido; nós dormimos abraçados como fazíamos todas as noites, um sentindo o corpo do outro, e eu pude perceber que para toda a eternidade amaria aquele francês...

Lembro-me bem que eu acordei e tateei a cama, em busca do corpo de meu amado, para então encontrar um pequeno papel, nele estava escrito "A Guerra Começou...". Claro que tinha sido Camus que escrevera o bilhete, sua letra era inconfundível, porém comecei a me perguntar o que ele quis dizer, até que me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos há um tempo atrás...

"_-Milo, você sabe que um dia teremos que lutar com os cavaleiros de bronze não é?-No momento senti um pressentimento ruim, mas tratei logo de afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça de "meu francês"..._

_-Não se preocupe Camus...Eles ainda vão demorar...-Eu disse abraçando Camus"_

Eu pensava que eles iriam demorar, e que enquanto isso eu poderia amar o meu anjo sem nada temer. Ledo engano. Eles chegaram mais cedo do que eu pensava, não sei porque, mas de certa forma, eu sabia que eu ia sofrer muito...Muito Mesmo, lembro-me que após achar o bilhete eu corri para fora de minha casa, ainda vestindo a roupa, para então perceber o relógio de fogo aceso, a quarta chama acabara de se apagar, e eu parei de sentir o cosmo de MM, tudo indicava que ele estava morto...

Quando eles chegaram, tinham apenas dois, "_Oras, mas não eram cinco?" _Me perguntei confuso. Mas mesmo assim não poderia deixá-los passar, eles não poderiam continuar com aquela maluquice, deviam voltar para suas casas e pararem de lutar por um falso ideal, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. No meio da luta, senti uma grande explosão, direto da casa de libra, e ouvi os dois rapazes falando desesperados, sobre um tal de Hyoga que fora congelado e sobre Shun, que seria o dono do cosmo, quando eles disseram a palavra "Congelado" não pude deixar de pensar em Camus, e se quisesse protegê-lo eu não poderia deixá-los passar, os dois garotos levantaram, dispostos a tudo para passar, mas eu também estava disposto a não deixá-los passarem, se isso fosse garantir que eu veria o rosto do "_meu francês" _novamente.

Recomeçamos novamente a luta, porém está foi novamente parada pelo barulho do salto da armadura, ecoando pela minha casa, um rapaz loiro andava olhando diretamente para frente, enquanto trazia em seus braços um garoto de cabelos verdes desacordado, novamente eles recomeçaram a falar...

_-Hyoga?!? Você não estava congelado? –Perguntou o de armadura verde_

_-Sim.. Porém, Shun usou seu cosmo para me salvar..._

_-Quer dizer que Shun..._

_-Não diga asneiras Seiya, e claro que Shun não está morto, eu não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse! –O Loiro esbravejou, e eu reconheci que aquele seria Hyoga de Cisne_

_-Mas..Então.._

_-Shun me deu outra chance de viver, ele não esquentou só meu corpo, seu cosmo foi até a minha alma, e até o meu coração, Shun me deu uma nova razão de viver –Uma pequena lágrima escapa dos olhos de Hyoga, caindo na bochecha do menino em seus braços_

_-E é por isso...Por ele e por Athena..Que eu vou lutar!-Hyoga finalmente terminou_

_-Hyoga..._

_-Seiya, Shiryu, confio a vocês a tarefa de chegar ao salão de grande mestre, para salvar Shun e Athena..._

_-Mas e você Hyoga? –Perguntou o Shiryu_

_-Não se preocupem –Disse ele sorrindo –Estou aqui para lutar, e se precisar morrer não hesitarei, agora vão, precisam chegar logo, outra chama está para se apagar..._

_-Hyoga, tome cuidado... Vamos Shiryu! –Seiya pegou Shun e colocou em suas costas, correndo em seguida._

_-Não vão a lugar nenhum! Agulha..._

_-Não! –Hyoga gritou tirando minha concentração –Sua luta agora é comigo! –Olhei para meu corpo vendo que ele estava em um círculo de gelo_

_-Se você prefere assim! Restrição! –Tentei paralisá-lo, porém meu golpe não surtiu efeito_

_-Não pode me paralisar! Pó de Diamante!! –Disse Hyoga vindo me atacar_

_-Agulha Escarlate!! –Ele tentou congelar minhas agulhas, mas não foi o suficiente, duas agulhas minhas o acertaram._

_-Ahh! –Ele gritou_

_-Escute, lhe dou uma última chance, renda-se, porque se você receber as quinze agulhas que correspondem à constelação de escorpião você morrerá..._

_-Nunca! Nunca me renderei! –Disse ele furioso_

_-Certo então! Agulha Escarlate!_

_-Pó de Diamante!! –Depois de algum tempo mais 12 agulhas foram cravadas em seu corpo, mas no entanto ele conseguiu congelar minhas pernas..._

_-Trovão Aurora! –Ele lançou o golpe, que me acertou, porém não me derrubou, seus ferimentos começaram a se dilatar, e ele começou a perder muito sangue, caindo quase morto no chão..._

_-Você sabe porque Camus te congelou?Ele tentou te testar, não quis lutar e sim saber se você conseguiria chegar até o 7° sentido, e é em respeito a ele que vou poupá-lo –Eu disse, apesar de não saber se estava certo,eu sentia que Camus queria que fosse dessa forma_

_-Não!Não vou parar de lutar! Por meus amigos e por Saori –Disse ele se levantando_

_-O que? –Fiquei surpreso, mas entendendo que ele ficaria "ofendido" resolvi matá-lo._

_-Isso mesmo que ouviu, não vou desistir –Disse ele elevando seu cosmo_

_-Trovão Aurora!_

_-Antares! –Vi minha armadura congelar, e percebi que no último minuto Hyoga conseguiu despertar o sétimo sentido, Hyoga caiu no chão, e tentou se arrastar a algo que eu não pude ver, de repente percebi que ele tentava alcançar Athena, seu coração logo parou e eu rapidamente estanquei o sangramento e reativei seu coração..._

_-Porque? –Perguntou ele quase sem forças_

_-Eu só queria ver como você reagiria nesta batalha. Lembre-se, eu não o salvei. Eu lhe dei a prova mais difícil e logo você vai entender. Sua força e coragem são dignas de um cavaleiro de verdade...-Ainda vi o menino se afastar, meio cambaleante, mas indo o mais rápido que conseguia..._

Eu sentia os cosmos passarem pelas escadas, até chegarem em Capricórnio onde no céu o cosmo de Shiryu se extinguira, senti uma forte pontada no peito quando os senti chegando em Aquário, eu sabia que dali para frente nada seria igual. Da minha casa eu sentia os cosmos se alterando, até que senti o cosmo de Camus preparar um ataque inconfundível. O temível Execução Aurora, o mesmo golpe que ele usara para congelar Hyoga; senti também o cosmo de Hyoga crescendo e mais uma vez a pontada no peito. Corri até a parte detrás da minha casa a ponto de ver um clarão tomar a casa de Aquário, um pequeno floco de gelo caiu em minha mão, e eu senti o cosmo de Camus se despedindo e se enfraquecendo, não agüentei, o chão pareceu ceder, não pude acreditar, eu cai de joelhos, e logo comecei a chorar, comecei a correr em direção a aquário, pulava alguns degraus, passei pela casa de Capricórnio que estava praticamente em pedaços, as lágrimas saltavam de meus olhos, cheguei na casa de Aquário e percebi que ela estava toda congelada, entrei rápido encontrando Camus e Hyoga, ambos no chão, totalmente congelados, senti meu peito doer como nunca, pareciam que tinham me arrancado o coração,definitivamente, perdi o chão, corri em direção ao corpo de Camus,e o abraçando como se com a força de meu sentimento pudesse trazê-lo, chamá-lo, de volta para a vida...Ele estava tão..._Frio, _assim como tudo daquele lugar, assim como meu coração, eu gritei, alto, muito alto, estava transtornado, não pude agüentar a dor de perdê-lo...

_-Porque?Porque?Meu Zeus, por que me arrancou do peito meu coração?!Porque levastes meu Camus embora!?Trague-me de volta! Agora! –Eu gritava igual um louco,olhando para os céus, e me forçava mais que tudo a acreditar que ele não estava morto na minha frente..._

_-Camus...Camus...Meu amor...Porque fez isso?Porque?!Não podes deixar-me, não sei viver sem você!Não posso viver sem você...-Minha voz saia fraca, devido as lágrimas e toda a dor que agora tomava meu coração, impedindo-me de falar..._

_-Você nem se despediu de mim...Como posso aceitar que partas assim?! A culpa é toda minha! Amaldiçoada seja minha compaixão!? Eu te dei a sentença de morte...Viva! Deixe-me morrer no seu lugar!Deixe-me sofrer no inferno, mas, por favor, não me deixe viver sem você! –O Corpo frio dele, queimava minha pele, mas nada se igualava à dor em meu coração.Uni meus lábios aos dele, para um último beijo, mas o beijo foi tão...Frio..Meu corpo tremia em espasmos violentos e a dor aumentava a cada segundo..._

_-Meu anjo...Meu doce anjo...Você se sacrificou para que Hyoga pudesse se fortalecer , tão generoso...Só podia ser você..-Disse acariciando a pele agora congelada do meu anjo..._

_-Milo...-Ouvi aquela voz tão conhecida e constatei que o último fio de minha sanidade havia se dissipado_

_-Ca-Camus? –Olhei para seu rosto, continuava do mesmo jeito_

_-Milo, meu corpo morreu, mas minha alma continua viva, por isso posso falar com você..._

_-Apareça para mim... Para eu lhe ver. Uma última vez. É só o que lhe peço –Queria tanto ver os olhos azuis que amo, até que uma pequena luz começou a brilhar, e na minha frente ele apareceu, mas lindo do que nunca, parecia um anjo puro..._

_-Milo...Athena vencerá...-Disse ele sorrindo_

_-Eu sei... A menina realmente é Athena, tantas vidas que podíamos poupar... Inclusive a sua Mon'Ange...Você foi tão generoso ao se sacrificar..._

_-Todos nós temos uma missão, a minha já acabou...Agora eu devo ir..._

_-Não! Por Favor, não vá! Fique aqui! Não posso viver ser você!-Gritei desesperado, ele olhou para mim e sorriu._

_-Eu sempre estarei com você, em espírito, sempre estarei ao seu lado, serei teu, somente teu anjo da guarda..._

_-Mas eu quero você aqui! Ao meu lado!Em corpo e espírito! –Gritei ainda transtornado_

_-Você deve entender Milo, o tempo lhe fará entender...Adeus..._

_-Camus! Não! Não me deixe!_

_-Já disse que nunca deixarei você...__Non__ estarás sozinho jamais __Mon'Amour_

_-Camus...-Chorei mais e mais em sentir sua presença sumindo, a luz ia desaparecendo, enquanto meu coração se esvaziando e minhas lágrimas caindo..._

_-__Jet'aime__... –Ele falou antes de sumir por completo_

_-CAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUS! –Gritei abraçando seu corpo junto ao meu_

_-Milo!Ó Céus! –Olhei para o lado e vi que o dono da voz era Mu, ele era um dos poucos que eu tinha contado que amava Camus, ele correu em minha direção e se abaixou na minha frente..._

_-Pobre Camus...Milo... sinto muito..._

_-Não quero viver..._

_-Athena precisa de nós..._

_-Athena? Ela existe?_

_-O Que? –Ele perguntou surpreso_

_-Se a Deusa da justiça me tirou Camus, o que é justo então?_

_-Milo... –Outras duas pessoas entraram na casa, eram elas Shaka e Aioria_

_-Foi necessário Milo, precisa se conformar...-Mu disse calmo, mas foi o suficiente para me enraivecer_

_-ME CONFORMAR? COMO ESPERA QUE EU FIQUE FELIZ COM A MORTE DE CAMUS!!_

_-Todos nós estamos tristes Milo, mas..._

_-MAS O QUE?VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO SOFRENDO COMO EU, AIORIA ME DIGA VOCÊ TEVE QUE PERDER O MU? NÃO! ENTÃO COMO QUEREM QUE EU ACEITE! –Eu cai em prantos novamente e me joguei no chão, sendo amparado por Mu._

_-Milo...Camus sofrerá se você sofrer..._

_-Não posso evitar...Mu, você pode me enviar até o céu?_

_-O que?_

_-Preciso buscar o Camus...Ele vai se sentir sozinho e..._

_-Milo cale-se! Estás ficando louco –Disse Shaka firmemente_

_-Mas o Camus precisa de mim e eu dele...Nós não podemos nos...-Fui interrompido por um tapa de Shaka, o tapa doeu, mas nada se comparava a minha dor interna_

_-Já disse para se calar! –Gritou o virgiano_

_-Porque? Porque me bateu? –Perguntei confuso_

_-Para que você voltasse a realidade, o Camus __**morreu**__! E você precisa aceitar..._

_-Ele não morreu... Ele está aqui –Eu disse apontando para meu coração_

_-Milo...Não posso imaginar o quanto está sofrendo, mas você acha que Camus gostaria de vê-lo assim, neste estado deplorável em que estas?_

_-Não posso mais ser feliz...Ele se foi, não tenho porque viver..._

_-Milo.. Entenda, Camus morreu porque foi honrado, este foi o desejo dele, e você deve aceitá-lo, não viva um mundo de lembranças.. Venha vamos sair daqui...-Disse ele assumindo o tom habitual_

Mu, Shaka e Aioria me levaram até meu templo e Mu ficou comigo enquanto Aioria e Shaka foram ajudar a nossa deusa, Mu fazia carinho em meu cabelo e eu acabei por dormir, o dia que se seguiu foi completamente cinza, para não dizer negro, todos corrompidos pelo sofrimento, eu principalmente. Naquele dia eu fiz uma promessa de que todas as noites eu levaria uma rosa para Camus, e que nunca mais amaria outra vez, e assim eu fui levando minha vida até que meu mundo deu uma reviravolta, eu dormia naquela noite quente, eu estava tendo um sonho um tanto conturbado...

_-Camus! Mas..Como? –Perguntei confuso_

_-Hades me deu uma outra vida, e agora nada mais importa, a não ser a morte de Athena!_

_-Nada mais importa? Mas e eu?_

_-Você __**morreu **__ para mim Milo!_

_-Nã...Não...- As lágrimas caiam de novo, sem controle e a dor aumentava e eu ainda o vi dando um sorriso diabólico antes de gritar..._

_-Execução Aurora! _

_-Nããããããããããooooo! –Eu acordei gritando, estava suado e na minha mente as imagens do sonho se passavam dolorosas, eu me levantei e fui tomar um banho, a água fria varria meu corpo enquanto na minha mente eu tentava me esquecer do sonho horrível que tive, mas as imagens não saiam da cabeça, o sorriso e o Ataque...Eu estava pensando até que senti um cosmo conhecido que não sentia a muito tempo..._

_-Não pode ser! Não pode! –Corri para fora da minha casa, até ver o relógio de fogo novamente aceso, meu coração falhou, então nossa hora havia chegado, eu estava pronto para morrer, afinal não havia nada que me prendesse na Terra...Mas antes eu tinha que falar com Athena, lá encontrei Kanon, o considerado como traidor, e impus um teste a ele, assim como Hyoga ele recebeu as 15 agulhas da constelação de escorpião, e na 15ª eu novamente estanquei o sangramento, e como sempre me lembrei de Camus...E como sempre sofri por ele..._

_-Milo?-Athena me chamou_

_-Sim..._

_-A guerra mais importante finalmente chegou...Precisaremos dar tudo que temos.._

_-Sei disso, minha deusa...Não hesitarei em morrer, lutarei até o final..._

_-Obrigada... É bom contar com a sua determinação..._

_-Na verdade...Desde que Camus morreu não há mais nada que me prenda aqui..._

_-Entendo...Milo é melhor se preparar, creio que terá uma grande decepção..._

_-O que quer dizer com isso?_

_-Só o tempo poderá lhe responder..._

_-Se me dá licença, preciso proteger o templo de escorpião..._

_Enquanto descia as escadas, eu fiquei me perguntando, "Afinal... Que valor temos nessa vida? nós todos morremos um dia, abandonando quem mais amamos. E ainda dizem que a vida é preciosa...", e o que Athena quis dizer com "Milo, é melhor se preparar, creio que terá uma grande decepção...". Foi próximo de minha casa onde meu pesadelo começou, quando estava perto da entrada, comecei a sentir aquele cosmo tão conhecido, mais tinha algo diferente, ele parecia, Tão...Frio...Não...Não poderia ser, rapidamente me lembrei de meu sonho, e comecei a desejar que Camus ainda estivesse morto...Passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, sentindo outros cosmos também familiares, estes eram também agressivos, e ao mesmo tempo frios..._

_Nos momentos que se seguiram eu pude sentir o que nunca queria sentir na vida, os cavaleiros lutavam entre si em batalhas, violentas, eu senti o cosmo de Aldebaran se despedir e percebi que o mestre ancião e Shion, lutavam incansavelmente, prontos para se matar, as tropas de Hades avançavam, e aquele que um dia foi meu anjo certamente estava entre elas, eu sentia não só seu cosmo, como o de Shura e de Saga, eles chegaram até Virgem onde me assustei, corri para fora de meu templo, e pude presenciar a maior explosão que já vi, no entanto ele não era na Casa de Virgem e sim ao seu lado, após a explosão, eu não senti mais nada, o cosmo de Shaka havia sumido, Shaka, agora estava morto...Não pude suportar, o ódio me tomou por completo, perdi o total controle dos sentidos, e comecei a descer as escadas furiosamente, que se danassem as regras, aquilo já era de mais, acho que tudo o que eu senti durante o tempo que Camus estava morto se comprimiu dentro de mim, e se tornou em ódio, ódio por ter me abandonado, ódio por ter matado Shaka e ódio por ter traído Athena, eles foram covardes, e não mereciam mais o título de cavaleiros de Athena, a verdade era só uma, e doía de mais, o meu anjo deixou de existir para sempre, e nunca voltaria, por mais que aquele fosse seu corpo, sua alma agora estava corrompida, e nunca mais voltaria a ser pura, não importava o que acontecia, eu não parava. O ódio movia meus movimentos, enquanto anulava meus sentimentos, eu tremia de raiva, eu cheguei no templo de Virgem enquanto ia lançando minhas agulhas em Camus, Shura e Saga, não raciocinava mais, meus movimentos se tornavam automáticos, por mais que o ódio me tomasse e me fizesse perder os sentidos, toda vez que uma de minhas agulhas acertava o corpo ferido de Camus, minha alma gritava, me fazendo sentir uma dor tão ou até maior que a de Camus, meu externo mostrava raiva, mas dentro de mim eu estava em conflito, e foi absorto nisso que quase fui atingido por uma explosão galáctica que me jogou na parede, eu consegui me levantar para vê-los, novamente tomavam a posição proibida por Athena, a partir do momento que comecei a ferir mais ainda o corpo de Camus, comecei a matar em partes minha alma, e agora dentro de mim só restava o frio e o vazio...Mu tomou a posição, seguido de Aioria, e eu cabisbaixo também tomei a minha posição, doía fazer aquilo, mas era a única forma de não morrer..._

* * *

_Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, um dia nos amávamos felizes, e no outro eu causava ferimentos no corpo de Camus, matando-me por dentro e lastimando-o por__fora, e era com esse peso na consciência que levava Camus em meus braços, sem ter coragem de olhar em seus olhos, aquele corpo, aquele cheiro, me traziam lembranças, lembranças essas que foram apagadas pelo ódio, pela magoa e pela saudade que tomaram conta de mim, aquele corpo que um dia amei, agora estava debilmente apoiado em meus braços, parecia mais um zumbi, fraco, debilitado e ainda assim, Frio...Eu o levava até o templo de Athena, por pedido da mesma, andávamos até que ouvi um gemido vindo de Camus..._

_-Mi..Mi..lo..-ele falou fracamente –Faz... tan...to tempo... _

_Eu queria chorar, abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas, mas com um esforço sobre-humano consegui me controlar e falei friamente a Camus..._

_-Faz tempo Camus... Faz tempo..._

_-Você... quer dizer.. Eu... Nós... Ah! –Ele gemeu de dor_

_-E melhor não falar..._

_-Acaso você se esqueceu de mim? De nós?_

_Desesperei-me, parecia que o chão ia ceder aos meus pés, por mais que quisesse negar, eu não tinha esquecido um segundo só do que vivemos juntos..._

_-Não me esqueci..._

_-Então esqueça..._

_-O que? –Perguntei incrédulo_

_-Isso...Mesmo...Esqueça-me, para sempre..._

_-Mas Camus eu..._

_-Hades me deu uma... Outra vida, nada mais importa a não... Se...r a morte de Athena!_

_-Co...Como?_

_-Isso mesmo, eu vim aqui para matar Athena!_

_-Não pode ser, mas e nós?_

_-Não existe, mais nós, você __**morreu**__ para mim Milo!Você não faz mais parte de mim..._

_Eu não podia acreditar em tais palavras, eu nunca pensei em ouvi-las saídas da boca de meu anjo, nada era pior que aquilo, acho que até a morte seria melhor, eu só podia estar sonhando, e logo acordaria com Camus ao meu lado, e sorriria aliviado de que nada disso aconteceu, porém meu desejo não poderia ser real, aquilo era verdade e por mais que fosse cruel era a realidade._

_-Entendeu?_

_-Camus... Eu..._

_-Eu não te amo mais..._

_Senti meu coração palpitar, meu coração doía, parecia que uma faca cravada em meu peito, e que com ela meu coração tinha sido arrancado, e as lágrimas queriam sair a qualquer custo, mas não choraria, não mesmo, todas as dores que já tive, nenhuma se igualava a aquela, exceto o dia em que Camus me deixou, nós logo chegamos ao templo de Athena, e fiquei aliviado em poder soltar Camus, porque se fosse carregá-lo por mais um lance de escadas não suportaria...Eu ouvia ao longe os sussurros de Saga e Athena, mas não queria prestar atenção, naquele momento eu só pensava nas palavras proferidas pelo meu amado, palavras essas que terminaram de me matar por dentro, eu sentia raiva, magoa, saudade e ainda sim um pouco de amor, porém meus pensamentos foram bruscamente parados pelo grito de Saga..._

_-ATHENAAA!!!_

_Aquilo foi somente a gota d'água, Athena agora estava caída no chão, os belos fios cor de lavanda se misturavam com o vermelho do sangue que escorria da garganta aberta, a adaga de metal caiu causando um ruído sombrio, que tornava tudo ainda mais mórbido. Naquele momento eu perdi tudo, a consciência do que estava fazendo e o controle de meu corpo e levei minhas mãos em direção ao pescoço de Camus. começando a estrangulá-lo, as lágrimas surgiram de imediato, e eu para escondê-las abaixei minha cabeça, deixando a franja cobrir minha face, eu afrouxei um pouco o estrangulamento quando senti algo úmido em minhas mãos, abri meus olhos novamente e a visão que tive me causou espanto, espanto esse que me fez soltar Camus, eu estava incrédulo, como alguém que cometeu o que ele cometeu tinha a capacidade de chorar, eu o soltei e cai sentado, encostado a uma das grandes pilastras do templo, a cabeça baixa, o olhos em lágrimas, estava perdido, até que me senti envolvido por um abraço, aquele cosmo, aquele cheiro, tudo voltava a minha mente, fazendo aumentar a culpa que eu sentia por ter maltratado meu doce Camus, as lágrimas continuavam a cair descontroladamente..._

_-__Pardon Mon'Amour__ - Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido_

_O abracei fortemente, como se ele pudesse fugir novamente, eu chorava minhas lágrimas escorriam...O abraço foi desfeito, os dedos finos de Camus tocaram meu queixo e Camus começou a se aproximar, foi quando nossos lábios se juntaram novamente que eu me senti completo, o beijo, nossas lágrimas e nosso amor, que o destino tanto lutou contra, tudo ao mesmo tempo, todo ódio, raiva e magoa que senti, sumiram naquele instante...Só me restava a culpa de ter machucado meu belo anjo..._

_-Camus...Você voltou pra mim?_

_-Pardon...Desculpe por tudo que lhe fiz, mas foi necessária que pensasse que eu não lhe amava mais, como me doeu dizer aquilo tudo a você, você nem imagina o quanto sofri, acho que nem as agulhas me machucaram tanto..._

_-O que eu fiz meu Zeus, eu...Eu...Sou um monstro, como pude lhe odiar, como pude pensar em um segundo que você realmente partiu e me deixou?_

_-Não se culpe –Ele disse me abraçando –Agora estamos juntos..._

_-Te amo..._

_-Por quanto tempo sonhei em ouvir isso de novo...Que saudades suas...-Camus também chorava, ele agora estava tão...Quente..._

_-Camus..._

_-Oui?_

_-Por quanto tempo ficaremos juntos? –A pergunta pareceu perturbá-lo, pois ele fechou os olhos, como se quisesse fugir daquilo._

_-Milo, eu só tenho até o amanhecer, e mesmo assim terei que partir para o reino de Hades, devo cumprir minha promessa, mas lhe prometo, que aconteça o que aconteça nós ficaremos juntos..._

_-Eu vou esperar –Eu falei amargamente abraçando Camus_

_-Jet'aime... –Disse ele me abraçando ainda mais forte_

_-Camus, vamos, não podemos esperar mais –Disse Saga_

_-Non se preocupe, ficarei com você, agora e para sempre, isso é uma promessa!_

_-Adeus..._

* * *

Agora, me vejo parado em frente a esse gigantesco muro, será que minha vida realmente acaba aqui? Será que agora ficarei com meu Camus?As dúvidas tomam-me a mente e me esmagam, elas são tão ou maiores que esse muro a minha frente, apesar de tudo, eu só penso em uma coisa, Camus. As armas da armadura de libra se dividem, e nós começamos a concentrar nossos cosmos, é chegada a hora da minha vida se apagar, estamos prontos para lançar os objetos, mas é quando...

-Parem! –Um Grito é ouvido, nós nos viramos e nos deparamos com Aldebaran,Saga unido com Kanon, Shura, Aioros, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e pra minha felicidade Camus, Aioria assim que viu o irmão, correu para abraçá-lo, imagino o quanto deve ter sentido falta de seu irmão, Shiryu foi cumprimentar Shura e Afrodite sorriu para Shun, eu tremi quando o vi vindo em minha direção, mais lindo do que nunca, agora vestindo em sua armadura dourada, ele sorria, meus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas, e tornei a envolvê-lo em um abraço

-Eu não te prometi? –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido

-Te Amo!

-Agora é o fim Milo, acabou a guerra para nós...

-Finalmente...-Disse o abraçando mais forte, os dedos de Camus tocaram de leve meu queixo, e minha boca procurou a dele, finalmente nossos lábios se tocaram, simbolizando o começo de algo novo e acima de tudo o quanto nosso amor é eterno.

-Está pronto? –Ele perguntou

-Claro! –Respondi

E então Aioros sacou sua flecha e nós começamos a juntar os cosmos, minha mão grudada na dele, nossos cosmos ressonando e a flecha com seu destino apontado, Aioros soltou a flecha, meus olhos se fecharam e me senti queimar pela luz tão forte como a do Sol, não percebi mais nada...

* * *

-Milo...Milo... –Alguém me chamava, esse alguém era Camus

-Kyu? –O chamei por seu apelido

-Sim, levantasse, está tudo acabado...-Disse ele sorrindo, agora tinha asas brancas, havia se tornado realmente um anjo

-O que aconteceu? Onde estão os outros?

-Nós morremos, agora não há mais Hades para nós, e sim os Campos Elíseos, os outros já foram, só você ficou, vamos!

-Acabou, não existem mais guerras, nunca mais nós separaremos...-Ele sorriu de novo

-Camus! –Deu um beijo em Camus que se pegou surpreso, mas depois correspondeu com intensidade

-Vamos Mon'Amour? Disse estendendo sua mão para mim

-Sim...Pra sempre, eternamente irei com você...-Disse segurando sua mão, sorrindo, ele me abraçou e começou a voar em direção a uma luz infinita, fechei meus olhos, e sentindo o cosmo agora quente de Camus e falei - Nunca mais nos separaremos, eu sou e sempre fui seu...Agora, estaremos juntos eternamente...

* * *

N/A:Yaii!Terminei essa fic! Nossa demorei bastante para termina-lá dessa vez, na verdade eu estava com vontade de fazer uma fic de Milo & Camus, e então começei, mas ai eu parei para ler e vi que tava horrível, pronto, foi o necessário para me fazer parar, mas dps de um tempo voltei a rele-la(é assim que se escreve?), e percebi que não estava tão ruim, mudei algumas coisas e terminei de escreve-la, espero que tenha ficado boa, afinal não sou nenhuma super escritora, queria fazer umas observações, a parte toda em itálico é o que aconteceu no passado, alguns acontecimentos do passado, e a parte normal são lembranças, por exemplo, quando Camus morre Milo lembra de como se sentiu, e isso que caracteriza a parte normal, outra coisa, o apelido Kyu, não me pertence, e sim a Anne L. Mounton, portanto pessão permição a ela para usá-lo...

Bom eh só isso, espero que tenham gostadoo!

Beijos e até a próxima fic!


End file.
